Falcons END!
by Skipper1318
Summary: A oneshot for a friend of mine! What would you do if the Millenium Falcon landed in your yard? This is the story of what Alex did! BEWARE! It's supposed to be funny and not very serious!


Alex awoke with a start, gasping for breath as he shot up. His eyes moved frantically to be comforted by the normal outlook of his walls. He took a deep breath and managed to calm himself down. He sighed and rubbed his temples, gazing around the room at the random video game merchandise scattered about. It gave him some comfort because of how familiar it was to him. He slid out of his bed, moving the comforters off so he was standing unhindered by his bed. He saw a wierd flash through the curtains of his window and his gaze trailed to it. There was another flash and what sounded like a low deep rumble. The rumble seemed to akin to thunder, but it just didn't seem... natural. He walked slowly towards the window, curiosity pulling him along. He opened the window gently to have his mouth drop open in surprise. He ran back to his bed and grabbed the glasses off it and put them on. He rushed back to the window to see his suspicions were correct.

The Millenium Falcon had just landed on his little lawn.

Alex blinked,"What?" he whispered to himself. He shook his head and let the information go through the poof.*

The Millenium Falcon opened its bay slowly, steam rolling out in billows. A figure was outlined in the ship. Alex squinted, and the figure stepped out.

Han Solo?

Alex's eye twitched slightly, but then a devious thought entered his mind. He grinned and let go of the curtain, which fell back into its original position like it was never disturbed. Alex turned heel and creeped to his wooden door, his footsteps dulled by carpet. He set his hand on the cool, metal doorknob before turning it. He opened the door slowly, the door creaking slightly on its old hinges. Alex took a step into the hallway and winced when the floorboards creaked. He took another step to clear the doorway and closed the door quietly behind him. It locked back into place and Alex paused and listened. The house was dead silent except for the soft snored floating in through his brother's door. He sighed in relief, and continued his long silent treck to the sliding door. He paused once again, before setting his hands on the metal of the edge of it. He pulled and the door opened with ease. He smiled and shivered slightly when he was blasted by some cold air. He took a step outside, the rough wood of the deck not easily agreeing with his foot. He pausedonce again and looked both ways before continuing out the door. He closed it and looked around again. He saw a red, rusted toolbox and creeped over to it. He slid open the latch and opened the box. He smiled once again and held up his finds. He shut the box and went down the stairs as fast as he could. He could hear Han Solo muttering to himself from far away, but kept silent. He stalked around the corner of the house and found him on what looked like a phone, facing his parked ship. Alex held his breath, then wacked the captain as hard as he could over the head. Han slumped to the ground and Alex smirked.

He opened up his closed hand to show it was a remote. He pointed it at the ship and started pressing butons and putting in coordinates, hi-jacking the ship easily with the remote. Why did his dad have such a remote anyways? Well, it doesn't matter because it was just a story.

Lightning and thunder suddenly sprung forth,**"DO NOT BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!" **a voice boomed in from above, surprisingly not awakening anyone.

"Yes author." Alex muttered quickly, then pressed go on the remote.

The ship's bay closed and it rose into the air, turning and blasting off somewhere.

Alex smirked,"Perfect."

The ship dipped down when it found the coordinates, locked on to its target. There was a high girly scream and a large explosion, then silence.

Alex had a laugh attack, having trouble breathing. He grabbed his bearing after a couple minutes," Kort is dead!" he cheered to himself, then walked back inside, leaving Han Solo to be eaten by Mountain Lions.

**THE END!**


End file.
